


If You Like It (Put A Ring On It)

by Ksco



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BeeBee and Silencer Are Horses, Christmas, Disgustingly fluffy, Dorks in Love, Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Gift Fic, Is this a kissing book?, Modern Day Jousting AU Spinoff, Oh Snow! It’s A Surprise Engagement!, Poe Is Not Stealthy, Rose “Make Good Choices” Tico, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21804403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksco/pseuds/Ksco
Summary: "She’d always felt complete when he was around, even back when they had thought that they were just two idiots chugging full speed ahead with a one way ticket on the path to unrequited love."In which Ben proposes to Rey in the place where it all began.---A companion piece to Rebel_Scum1221's fic, Lay On.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 9
Kudos: 41





	If You Like It (Put A Ring On It)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rebel_Scum1221](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Scum1221/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lay On](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19222057) by [Rebel_Scum1221](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Scum1221/pseuds/Rebel_Scum1221). 



> This is sugar. 
> 
> 100% pure sugar based on Lay On’s Ben and Rey. You may experience fuzzy feelings, post sugar crashes, and the urge to binge read [ Rebel_Scum1221’s](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Scum1221) [reylo jousting fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19222057/chapters/45703408) for the full story of these dorks in love.
> 
> Consume at your own risk. 
> 
> See your dentist for any cavities that may occur.
> 
> —
> 
> Merry Christmas, Olivia!

_“I saw [our] future. Just the shape of it, but solid and clear.”_

  
  


Rey’s face was practically plastered to the windshield as she turned down the final road. 

_Finally_. 

If it wasn’t for this dang blasted snow, they would have been there an hour ago. 

But no, she’d had to slow down to the speed of frozen molasses when the flakes had begun to fall in earnest, wet and heavy and irritating as they blanketing the road before she’d had a chance to pull off. 

They’d been close anyway, only about a dozen miles away.

Totally doable. Not a big deal.

Or at least, it wasn’t until freaking snowmageddon had unleashed in earnest. 

The wipers swished furiously, a chaotic dance of black and white that blurred together in front of her tired eyes as they fought to keep up with the demand of the falling snow. She’d flipped the Christmas music off ages ago - in more ways than one - to help with her driving. The only sounds left in the cabin were the soft snoring of her boyfriend and the crunch of tires as they fought the snow for purchase to pull them forward. 

She was a warm weather girl through and through, born and raised in the desert. Of course Murphy’s law would dictate that her first inclement weather driving experience would be in _this_. 

Who’s idea had it been to all get together and meet at Christmas anyway? 

Ah, right. Ben’s. 

Rey couldn’t help but spare a glance at him out of the corner of her eye, and, even after almost a year together, her heart melted. 

This man, this giant behemoth of a man, had somehow managed to fold himself into the smallest ball possible in the passenger seat. He resembled a cat, with the way that he sat curled into himself, stockinged feet tucked into the crevice near the center console, and an arm thrown around his drawn up knees to hold them in place. 

He’d fallen asleep facing her, head lulling against the pillow he’d propped against the window so that they could talk. 

About their future. About competing together in the next tournament. About when she thought she would be ready to move in with him. 

_‘I was born ready,’_ she’d quipped in the moment, a smirk on her face and a flash of a grin cast his way at his knowing expression. They had both known that was a lie. Their relationship had taken it’s time. Ambling along the slow path of intention, of truly and intimately learning the other to make up for the years spent convinced the other disliked them. 

As a result, Ben was truly her best friend. Her confidant in times of uncertainty. The first person that she ran to in a pinch. 

She loved him deeper than she’d ever thought possible. 

_‘Pity you didn’t tell me sooner,’_ he’d shot back, mock serious, but his lips twitched at the corners and his eyes danced. ‘ _Think of all the money we could have saved on rent this year._ ’ 

Ben hadn’t pushed the matter afterwards, and the conversation had shifted to things far less serious. Now, in the deep silence, Rey couldn’t get the thought of waking up next to him every day out of her mind.

She wanted it badly. 

So badly that she missed the dip in the road, taking it too quickly and jostling both the truck the trailer behind them. The faint sound of the horses whinnying in protest carried to her and Rey whipped her head around, an ingrained response to tend to Bee-Bee and Silencer before herself.

The tires slipped slightly in the snow.

“Woah there, daredevil.” Ben’s hand joined hers on the wheel, tugging gently to bring them back on course. 

“Thank you,” Rey said, unable to stop the tenderness from swelling inside her as he unfurled the rest of the way, stretching languidly and suddenly making the cabin feel a thousand times smaller as he filled the space. “Welcome back to the land of the living.” 

A yawn split his face before he could respond, so he simply leaned in to drop a kiss on her shoulder before straightening up to peer out the window. 

“Wow, it got bad outside.” His voice was husky and deep, still clinging to the last remnants of sleep. “How far away are we?”

“It should be any second now,” Rey replied. They both leaned forward, eyes scanning to be the first to catch sight of their destination through the snow. 

And yes, there it was.

The sign welcoming them to the Wren’s International Medieval Arms tournament and camp grounds. 

No stress, no drama, no competition. 

Just five friends enjoying a peaceful Christmas together.

It was good to be back. 

* * *

“Rey, come on! We’re going to be late!” Ben bounded into the room like a small hurricane, already half bundled into his jacket and winding the long ends of his scarf around his neck. 

He wore the most ridiculous grin on his face as he beelined for where she sat in front of the fireplace, wrapped in a fluffy blanket and chatting with Rose while the boys tidied up after breakfast. It was infectious, and when he scooped her up, she found herself grinning too.

“We’re snowed in, silly,” she giggled as she wound her arms around his neck and played with the silky strands that curled softly at the base of it. “We can’t be late for anything, because we can’t _go_ anywhere.” 

His eyes drifted shut and he sighed softly, leaning into her touch. When he opened them again, they were fever bright. 

“I thought we’d take a ride through the snow,” he said huskily, “While everything is still pristine and perfect. Like you.” 

There was a pregnant pause as the air stilled and they simply gazed at each other, and then Ben closed the distance, chasing after her lips for a kiss. Rose jumped from the hearth, clasping her hands together with an excited squeal at the same time that Poe and Finn whooped from the kitchen. Ben diverted, ducking his head into the crook of her neck instead and groaning hotly against her skin. 

“And that’s our cue to leave,” he said, and then, louder, “I’m stealing Rey away! We’re going to take Bee-Bee and Silencer for a spin around the lake.” 

_Weird_ , she thought, _the lake wasn’t a long ride at all_. 

It would be pretty, sure, but they’d be back in twenty minutes tops. It almost wasn’t worth getting the horses all tacked up for it.

“Ten-four!” Poe hollered back from the kitchen. Seconds later, Rey heard his footsteps thundering up the stairs to the second level, where the handful of staff bedrooms they’d slept in the night before were.

_Double weird._

Before anyone else could say a thing, Ben turned and swept out of the room, Rey still snuggled securely in his arms. Her feet didn’t touch the ground again until they reached the mudroom and he was forced to set her upright so that she could pull on her winter gear. 

“Shall we,” he asked, opening the outer door and extending a mitted palm to her. 

“We shall,” she replied, taking it serenely. 

“Make good choices!” Rose called as they stepped out into the crisp winter air. “Do everything that I would do!” 

* * *

The storm had stopped at some point late in the night after dumping nearly a foot of snow on the ground, and the horses _loved_ it. They pranced through it, kicking up their feet, sending powder flying with every step they took. 

Rey fought to keep from smiling like a sap anytime she glanced over at Ben and Silencer. 

They were clearly enjoying themselves, based on the sparkling gleam in Silencer’s eye and the light way that Ben sat on his back, rising and falling with a natural grace that should have been illegal for a man built like a brick house.

He caught her watching once, and blinded her with an unrestrained smile that lit up his entire face. It spoke of boyish innocence and unfettered joy and took her breath away.

It was the Ben Solo that only she got to see and she loved it. 

“Race you to the lake?” She asked when they were about halfway to their destination, letting Bee-Bee prance a few steps ahead of Silencer. 

“On the count of three,” Ben agreed. He caught up to them and held her gaze with a mischievous glint in his own. 

He was up to something, and the competitive side of her rose up. She was definitely going to beat him at his own game. 

They counted down together. 

“One.” 

The horses danced eagerly as they held them in place. Rey had long suspected that they were just as competitive as she and Ben were, and would undoubtedly pull out all the stops once they were let free.

“Two.” 

Silencer snorted and shook his head, mane flying in the air. The darkness of the horse and his rider contrasting beautifully with the backdrop of pure white snow behind them.

Before the word _‘three’_ could leave Ben’s lips, Rey loosened up on the reigns, sat back in her seat, and squeezed her heels decisively against Bee-Bee’s sides as she asked him to move. The palomino burst into action, and snow sprayed in a cloud around them as they raced forward. 

Ben’s unbridled laughter rang out, and then she heard Silencer plowing through the snow after them. Everything about Silencer screamed of sleek, muscled power, but she knew that Bee-Bee’s small size and heart made him sprightlier. Where Silencer was expending precious energy breaking through the snow, Bee-Bee danced through it, lending to his speed and agility. 

They reached the lake mere seconds ahead of Ben, and Rey pulled Bee-Bee to a stop in front of the dock. She twisted in her saddle, grinning smugly and ready to celebrate her win with a little good natured ribbing, when she noticed the look on Ben’s face. 

He stared at her as if he had suddenly realized that she was a goddess and he was slightly terrified out of his mind.

Or, maybe it was simply that his chocolate and peanut butter waffles just weren’t sitting right in his stomach.

“Ben?” Rey asked quietly. Her stomach flipped nervously when he simply slipped from Silencer’s back. 

“Come here,” he said as he walked purposefully through the snow to Bee-Bee’s side. He lifted his arms to help her, and suddenly she went from looking down at him to gazing up into his beautiful, soulful brown eyes. 

“I’m here, what now?” Rey sassed, as she settled into the shelter of his arms. 

“You’re a mess,” Ben said fondly, ignoring her comment as he smoothed down her windblown hair and placed the palms of his mittens over her flushed cheeks to warm them up. “And I love it.” 

“I know,” she replied without hesitation. 

Screw the lake. 

Who wanted to look at nature when you had Ben freaking Solo standing right in front of you? 

A mechanical click cut through the air, the tell-tale sound of a camera shutter being engaged, and Rey turned to find the source of it. 

“Poe?” She called, taking a step toward the treeline just as his mop of curly, brown hair ducked out of sight behind the nearest tree. 

_Wait. What was Poe doing here?_

“Ben, what’s happening?” She turned, expecting to find Ben standing behind her, equally as confused and convinced that Poe had finally cracked and gone mad.

Only, that’s not what she found at all. 

For one thing, Ben was no longer standing.

He was kneeling, one knee buried deep in the snow while the other extended before him, supporting the trembling hands that held an open ring box in them.

Rey’s hands flew to her mouth. 

“Rey Johnson,” Ben’s voice rang with resolution, his eyes were trained intently on her. “I am hopelessly in love with you. I have been since the day you knocked me flat on my ass in the mud during our first competition. Every day I spend with you, I fall for you more. For your light, your enthusiasm for life, your kindness, even those absurdly cheesy jokes that you love and insist on sharing with anyone who will listen. You’re my better half in _every_ regard.”

The clicking intensified as Poe crept forward, abandoning the trees for cover and switching over to the rapid burst mode on his camera

“I never dreamed that I would find someone, and when my someone ended up being you? Rey, I damn near lost my mind.” His final words were soft and spoken with absolute sincerity. “Will you marry me?”

Rey was stunned into inaction, blinking at him helplessly while her brain made a valiant attempt to process his fervent confession. Even her muscles were immobilized, useless traitors that wouldn’t even allow her to fling herself into his arms.

Ben Solo wanted to _marry_ her. 

_Yes. Holy hell, yes._

“Rey?” He asked hesitantly. 

“Yes,” She breathed, but the sound was swallowed by the gloves that still covered her mouth. 

Concern flashed across his face. “I didn’t catch that.” 

“Put the damn ring on me, Ben Solo. I want to be your wife.” 

“Say cheese, kids!” Poe shouted, as Rey hastily pulled her glove off and Ben slid the ring onto her fourth finger. 

It was a perfect fit.

* * *

“Ben?” Rey asked gently, her voice barely audible. 

She’d been listening to the steady rhythm of his breathing, curious as to whether he’d truly fallen asleep or if he was simply content to be lying there next to her, his brand spanking new fiance of exactly one day. He hummed softly before he rolled to face her, one arm snaking out from under the covers to brush an errant strand of hair back behind her ear. 

The light of the moon shone through the window, illuminating him, softening his features and casting an ethereal beauty over Ben. Her prince. Her knight in shining armor in every sense of the word. 

She reached out and brushed the back of her knuckles against his jaw, the stone in her ring drawing attention in the soft light.

It was true, all of it. 

Rey swallowed past the lump in her throat, the one that had formed around _the_ question that had plagued her ever since the lights went out. It was complicated and slightly overwhelming, trying to process through the emotions that had risen from finally finding someone to belong to.

“Do you really want to spend the rest of your life with me?” She finally said.

There was no hesitation on Ben’s part. He reached for her, drawing her in until she was snuggled deep in his embrace. The sense of comfort and safety that had become synonymous with him would never cease to amaze her. She’d always felt complete when he was around, even back when they had thought that they were just two idiots chugging full speed ahead with a one way ticket on the path to unrequited love. 

“I’m tupperware, baby, remember?” He pulled back just enough to plant a gentle kiss on her forehead. “I’m not going anywhere.”

**Author's Note:**

> Go grab your fuzzy socks, make a cup of cocoa, queue up Netflix’s one hour fireplace for some nice cracking fire action… and go read Lay On if you haven’t already!


End file.
